


Keep Smiling, AsmoBaby !

by softLEE



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M, Male Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Male Protagonist, Nicknames, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Teasing, kinda tsundere MC, mega shady solomon, sad asmo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softLEE/pseuds/softLEE
Summary: Asmodeus, the Avatar of Lust and one of the 7 Princess of Hell was the most beautiful being of all the three realms and he knows it.so why does he feel like this?~~~aka i literally hate how 98% of obey me stories are for female readers...so im here to feed my he/hims... *kiss*
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus/Main Character/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Keep Smiling, AsmoBaby !

**Author's Note:**

> hello lgbt community 😏  
> \-----  
> constructive criticism is highly appreciated !

" YO, ASMODEUS. GET UP, YA BUM." Mammon was currently at Asmo's bedroom door. His fist banged on the wood relentlessly 

Asmodeus, the Avatar of Lust and one of the 7 Lords of Hell was the most beautiful being of all the three realms and he knows it.

so why does he feel like this?

" DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG YOU'VE BEEN IN THERE?"

Asmodeus couldn't bring himself to respond. he was too busy under the blankets of his bed. He sluggishly popped his head out to look at the clock on his bedside table. It was 1 am. Despite him sleeping practically half the day, he felt as if all of the energy his body once had been sucked away.

"Seriously, whats up with you?", Mammon lowered his volume, hints of worry in his voice. "You've been acting so weird lately..."

He was right. Asmodeus had always made a point to have wake up early to complete his intricate morning routine, always a ray of sunshine, no matter how late into the night he came home from clubbing or spending time with his partners, Mc and Solomon.

"Go away, Mammon...", His voice sounded horrible. Deep and scratchy, it was nothing from his usual light and mischievous one. "Im not in the mood.", He tried to sound angry, but a quiet sob is all that came out.

There was silence at the door for a while, then Mammon finally steps away, but not without getting the last word in.

"Fine. Like I care anyway.."

...

Mammon returns to the common room where Levi and MC were arguing about god knows what.

"YOU CANT LOOK ME AND MY EYES AND JUST SAY THAT SWORD ART ONLINE WAS A GOOD SHOW. IT WAS COMPLETELY RUINED WHEN IT DECIDED TO BE A HAREM ANIME!"

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO YOURSELF?! WHATS SO BAD ABOUT HAREM ANIMES, HUH?"

"THEY PRACTICALLY PUT HIS COUSIN AS A LOVE INTEREST! AR-"

MC shut up at the sight of Mammon entering the room. "How is he?" He asked even though he saw the look in Mammon's eyes told him everything he needed to know.

"The fucker didnt even try to make an effort. And her i am, just tryin to help." He glanced at MC. "This is your problem to solve now, ain't he your boytoy?" 

"Shut up. I've never seen him like this...what would i even say..?" MC convinced Mammon to see why Asmo was behaving the way he was. He thought it would be nerve wracking to go see himself. Some boyfriend he was. "He's almost acting as reclusive as Levi..."

"Hey, dont drag me into your lame normie problems. This has nothing to do with me" Levi huffed.


End file.
